nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeitlinie
Frühe Vergangenheit * Titanen und die Entstehung der Ordnung - Niemand weiß, wie das Universum genau entstanden ist. In früher Vergangenheit erkunden die Titanen das große dunkle Jenseits und bringen Ordnung in Millionen von Welten, verteilt im großen Kosmos... * Sargeras und der Verrat -146.406 * Ordnung auf Azeroth / Angriff der Drachenschwärme - Nach dem Sieg über die Alten Götter, welche Azeroth bewohnen, bringen die Titanen weitestgehenden Frieden in die Welt. Die Welt wird geformt und erste Lebewesen geboren, allen voran die mächtigen Drachen. Die Titanen geben den fünf mächtigsten von ihnen die Macht, die neue Welt zu beschützen. -16.000 * Die Aqir, ein Volk von Insektoiden, entschlossen alle nichtinsektoiden Völker zu vernichten, werden von den Trollen zurückgedrängt. Das Königreich der Aqir zerfällt in den nördlichen Stadtstaat Azjol-Nerub und den südlichen Stadtstaat Ahn'Qiraj. Aus der südlichen Bevölkerung entstehen schließlich die Qiraji, die Bewohner des Nordens werden als Neruber bekannt. -15.000 * Die Irdenen und die Steintroggs finden vor mehr als fünfzehntausend Jahren einen Weg durch Uldum nach Tiefenheim und befinden sich seitdem im Krieg. Quest 82: Hilfe für Steinruh -10.000: Krieg der Ahnen * Roman-Trilogie: "Krieg der Ahnen" (von Richard A. Knaak) ** Warcraft Band 04 - Krieg der Ahnen 1: Die Quelle der Ewigkeit ** Warcraft Band 05 - Krieg der Ahnen 2: Die Dämonenseele ** Warcraft Band 06 - Krieg der Ahnen 3: Das Erwachen * Kaldorei und der Brunnen der Ewigkeit Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die erwachende Welt und der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Seite 5. (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Die Kaldorei und der Brunnen der Ewigkeit * Krieg der Ahnen Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der Krieg der Ahnen. Seite 6. (derzeit nicht erreichbar)] Wowhead: Der Krieg der Ahnen - Invasion der Brennenden Legion, um der Welt ihre immanente Magie zu entziehen. Die Legion wird von den Nachtelfen besiegt, doch gelobt, eines Tages zurückzukehren und zu vollenden, was sie begonnen hat. * Teilung der Welt Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Spaltung der Welt. Seite 7. (derzeit nicht erreichbar)] Wowpedia: Die Spaltung der Welt - Die Nachtelfen entschließen sich dazu, ihre magischen Kräfte aufzugeben, indem sie ihre Quelle, den Brunnen der Ewigkeit, zerstören. * Berg Hyjal und Illidans Geschenk Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der Berg Hyjal und Illidans Geschenk. Seite 8. (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Der Hyjal und Illidans Geschenk - Einer der Nachtelfen, Illidan Sturmgrimm, ist jedoch nicht gewillt, seine Kräfte zu opfern und entnimmt ein wenig des Quellwassers und mischt es unter den großen See des Berges Hyjal. So erschafft er eine neue Quelle der Macht, welche die Ursache für viele spätere Kriege sein wird. Für seine Verbrechen wird Illidan tief in das Innere Kalimdors gesperrt und bleibt für die nächsten 10.000 Jahre verborgen. -9.000: Weltenbaum und der Smaragdgrüne Traum * "Weltbaum und der Smaragdgrüne Traum" Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der Weltbaum und der Smaragdgrüne Traum. Seite 9. (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Der Weltenbaum und der Smaragdgrüne Traum- Drei der Drachenaspekte (Ysera, Alexstrasza und Nozdormu) pflanzen einen gigantischen Baum auf die neue, von Illidan geschaffene Quelle und nennen ihn Nordrassil. Mit diesem Weltenbaum gewähren die Aspekte den Nachtelfen das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit sowie den Zugang zu druidischer Magie und dem Smaragdgrünen Traum. -7.300: Exil der Hochelfen * Verbannung der Hochelfen Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Verbannung der Hochelfen. (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Die Verbannung der Hochelfen- Weitere Elfen, die fürderhin nicht gewillt sind auf Magie zu verzichten, werden in den Osten verbannt. Aus ihnen entstehen die Hochelfen. * Wächter und die lange Wacht Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Schildwachen und die lange Wacht. (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Die Schildwachen und die lange Wacht- Nach der Abreise ihrer abtrünnigen Vettern konzentrierten sich die Nachtelfen wieder darauf, ihre verzauberte Heimat zu sichern... -6.800: Gründung von Quel'Thalas * Die Gründung von Quel'Thalas Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Gründung von Quel’Thalas. (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Die Gründung von Quel'Thalas- Die von Dath'Remar angeführten Nachtelfen verließen Kalimdor und forderten die Stürme des Mahlstroms heraus. Viele, viele Jahre zogen ihre Flotten durch die Trümmer der Welt und entdeckten Geheimnisse und verlorene Königreiche... * Fast 7.000 Jahre lang war der heilige Sonnenbrunnen - ein magischer Brunnen, der mit einer Phiole reiner arkaner Energie aus dem ersten Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen wurde - das Zentrum der hochelfischen Gesellschaft. Blizzard Entertainment: Blutelf -4.000: Gründung von Quel'Thalas (WoW RPG) * Die Gründung von Quel'Thalas nach dem Regelbuch: "World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game" - Die Hochelfen begründen das Königreich Quel'Thalas im nördlichen Lordaeron. Die Elfen erwehren sich wieder und wieder unzähliger Angriffe trollischer Kriegsstämme. World of Warcraft: "The Roleplaying Game". Feder & Schwert. 30. Juli 2005. ISBN 1-58846-781-3: Seite 9-11. -2.800: Arathor und die Trollkriege * Arathor und die Trollkriege Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Arathor und die Trollkriege. Seite 2 (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Arathor und die Trollkriege- Das menschliche Königreich Arathor wird gegründet. Die Hochelfen lehren den Menschen die Wege der Magie. Im Gegenzug unterstützt das neue Königreich Quel'Thalas im Kampf gegen die Trolle. Die vereinte Kampfkraft der Elfen und Menschen schafft es schließlich, den Großteil aller Trolle in Lordaeron zu vernichten. -2.700: Die Wächter von Tirisfal * Die Wächter von Tirisfal Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Wächter von Tirisfal (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Die Wächter von Tirisfal - Nachdem die Trolle aus den Nordländern vertrieben waren, versuchten die Elfen von Quel'Thalas, ihre ruhmreiche Nation wieder aufzubauen. Die siegreichen Armeen von Arathor kehrten in die Südländer Stroms zurück. -2.500: Eisenschmiede - Das Erwachen der Zwerge * "Eisenschmiede - Das Erwachen der Zwerge" - Die veränderten Irdenen, die sich nun Zwerge nannten, verließen die Hallen von Uldaman und zogen hinaus in die erwachende Welt. Sie gründeten ein gewaltiges Königreich unter dem höchsten Berg des Landes und nannten ihr Land Khaz Modan. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Eisenschmiede – das Erwachen der Zwerge (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Eisenschmiede - Das Erwachen der Zwerge -1.200: Die Sieben Königreiche * Die sieben Königreiche - Das Königreich Arathor zerfällt in sieben autonome Nationen: Alterac, Dalaran, Gilneas, Kul Tiras, Lordaeron, Sturmwind (Azeroth) und Stromgarde. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die sieben Königreiche (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Die sieben Königreiche -1.000: Krieg der Sandstürme * Krieg der Sandstürme: In Silithus, einem Landstrich Kalimdors, versucht eine Armee der Qiraji, geführt von General Rajaxx und dem alten Gott C'Thun, den Kontinent zu erobern. Die Nachtelfen, angeführt vom Erzdruiden Fandral Hirschhaupt, stellen sich dem Kampf und schließlich gelingt es ihnen, die Eindringlinge hinter den Skarabäuswall zu sperren. -823: Aegwynn und die Drachenjagd * Aegwynn und die Drachenjagd - Aegwynn, eine Wächterin von Tirisfal, verfolgte einige mächtige Dämonen nach Nordend und besiegte diese mit Hilfe von Großdrachen. Diese Tat rief einen Avatar von Sargeras auf den Plan. Aegwynn entfesselte ihre Macht gegen den Avatar und schloß die zerschundene Hülle seines Körpers in einer der alten Hallen von Kalimdor ein. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Aegwynn und die Drachenjagd (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Aegwynn und die Drachenjagd -230: Krieg der drei Hämmer * Krieg der drei Hämmer - Als Hochkönig Modimus Ambossar verstarb, kam es zu offenen Spannungen zwischen den drei herrschenden Zwergenklans, der Bonzebärte, der Wildhammer und der Dunkeleisenzwerge um die Herrschaft über Eisenschmiede. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Krieg der drei Hämmer (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Krieg der Drei Hämmer -45: Der letzte Wächter * Der letzte Wächter (Ingame-Buch) - Aegwynn zeugte mit Nielas Aran ihren Sohn Medivh als ihren Nachfolger und nächsten Wächter von Tirisfal. Doch der Geist von Sargeras ergriff Besitz von dem schutzlosen Kind. Aegwynn brachte ihren Sohn zum Königshof von Azeroth und ließ ihn dort von seinem sterblichen Vater und dessen Volk aufziehen. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der letzte Wächter (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Der letzte Wächter -40: Kil’jaeden und der Schattenpakt * "Kil'jaeden und der Schattenpakt" - Die Brennende Legion korrumpiert die Orcs der Welt Draenor. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Kil’jaeden und der Schattenpakt (derzeit nicht erreichbar) Wowhead: Kil'jaeden und der Schattenpakt * "Aufstieg der Horde" - Die einst noblen, schamanistischen Orc-Klans vereinigen sich zu einer tobenden Horde, welche schließlich beinahe die friedlichen Draenei, die Bewohner Draenors, auslöschen. Eine Vielzahl der überlebenden Draenei flieht mit einem Dimensionsschiff von Draenor. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Aufstieg der Horde (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Aufstieg der Horde -5 * Medivh öffnet das Dunkle Portal, und die Horde startet ihre Invasion Azeroths. -1: Aufstieg der Horde * World of Warcraft 02: Der Aufstieg der Horde. (Roman von Christie Golden) 0: Warcraft I: Orcs and Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (Strategie-Spiel) Blizzard Entertainment: Chronologie von World of Warcraft - Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft Band 03 - Der letzte Wächter. (Roman von Jeff Grubb) * Der Erste Krieg - Der Erste Krieg zwischen den Orcs und den Menschen wurde nach der Ankunft der orcischen Klans auf Azeroth ausgetragen. Das Menschen-Königreich Azeroth wurde dabei vollständig vernichtet. Die Überlebenden waren gezwungen, nach Lordaeron zu fliehen. * Das Dunkle Portal und der Untergang von Sturmwind - Nach fünf grausamen Jahren zermürbenden Krieges erobert die Horde schließlich Azeroth und Khaz Modan und ernennt die Schwarzfelsspitze zu ihrer Operationsbasis. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Das Dunkle Portal und der Untergang von Sturmwind (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Das Dunkle Portal und der Untergang von Sturmwind 6: Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * WarCraft II: Tides of Darkness (Echtzeit-Strategiespiel) * World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit (Roman von Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle) * Die Allianz von Lordaeron - Lord Anduin Lothar führt eine Gruppe von Flüchtlingen in die nördliche Nation Lordaeron. Dort angekommen überzeugt er die Führer der sieben Königreiche sowie die Hochelfen und die Zwerge, ein gemeinsames Kriegsbündnis gegen die Horde einzugehen. Die Allianz von Lordaeron wird gegründet. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Allianz von Lordaeron (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Die Allianz von Lordaeron * Der Zweite Krieg - Orgrim Schicksalshammer, Kriegshäuptling der Horde, entsendet seine Invasionsflotte an die Küste von Lordaeron. Die unaufhaltsame Horde kämpft ihren Weg in das Herz des Menschenreichs und erreicht gar das antike Hochelfen-Königreich Quel'Thalas. * Gul'dan und der Verrat - In den letzten Tagen des Zweiten Krieges, als der Sieg der Horde über die Allianz schon fast sicher schien, brach ein schrecklicher Zwist zwischen den beiden mächtigsten Orcs von Azeroth aus. * Folgen des Zweiten Krieges - Die Allianz von Lordaeron drängt die Invasion zurück (hauptsächlich durch den Verrat von Gul'dan und Cho'gall), doch Lord Anduin Lothar fällt in der abschließenden Schlacht an der Schwarzfelsspitze. Angestachelt durch den Tod ihres geehrten Führers legen die Einheiten der Allianz die Schwarzfelsspitze in Schutt und Asche und drängend die Horde zurück durch das Dunkle Portal. Das Dunkle Portal wird zerstört und die Horde besiegt. Die abtrünnigen Orcs werden gejagt und in Internierungslager der Allianz eingepfercht. 8: Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal * WarCraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (Echtzeit-Strategiespiel) * World of Warcraft 04: Jenseits des Dunklen Portals. (Roman von Aaron Rosenberg, Christie Golden) * Jenseits des Dunklen Portals - Ner'zhul vereinigt die wenigen übrig gebliebenen Orc-Klans auf Draenor und öffnet das Dunkle Portal erneut. Er befielt seinen Klans, zahlreiche Artefakte aus Azeroth zu stehlen, welche es ihm ermöglichen werden, mehrere Portale in Draenor zu erschaffen. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Invasion von Draenor (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Die Invasion von Draenor :* Die Allianz von Lordaeron entsendet ihre Armeen durch das Dunkle Portal um Ner'zhuls Plan zu stoppen. Beide Streitkräfte liefern sich über mehrere Monate hinweg Gefechte. :* Bemächtigt durch die gestohlenen Artefakte öffnet Ner'zhul eine Reihe von Portalen in Draenor. Bevor er jedoch seine Armeen hindurchführen kann, geraten die Energien der Portale außer Kontrolle und beginnen, die Struktur Draenors auseinander zu reißen. Eine Reihe von Helden der Allianz sieht sich gezwungen, das Dunkle Portal zu verschließen, um so Azeroth vor den entfesselten Energien zu schützen, wohl wissend, dass sie diese Tat von ihrer Heimat trennen wird. Die Welt Draenor bricht auseinander. * Entstehung des Lichkönigs * Eiskrone und Frostthron * Die Schlacht von Grim Batol * Lethargie und Internierung - Die Allianz richtet erneut Internierungslager für Orcs ein. Nur wenige, zerstreut lebende Orcs entkommen der Rache der Allianz und wählen ein raues Leben in der abgeschiedenen Wildnis. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Die Lethargie der Orcs (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Die Lethargie der Orcs 10: Der Tag des Drachen * Roman: "Warcraft Band 01 - Der Tag des Drachen". (von Richard A. Knaak, Claudia Kern) 18: Lord der Clans * Roman: "Warcraft Band 02 - Der Lord der Clans". (von Christie Golden, Claudia Kern) * Die Schatten kehren zurück - Thrall, ein junger Orc, aufgezogen als Sklave der Menschen, entkommt seiner Gefangenschaft und beginnt eine Suche nach seinen Wurzeln und seinem Erbe. Thrall gelingt es, mehrere zerstreute Klans zu vereinen und leitet sie im Aufstand gegen die Menschen. * Durch die Bedrohung der neuen Horde verfällt die Allianz von Lordaeron in Streit und Rangeleien. * Thrall wird zum neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde ernannt und beginnt, seinem Volk die alten schamanistischen Lehren nahezulegen. Die wiedererstarkte Horde entledigt sich schließlich der letzten verbliebenen Spuren der Brennenden Legion. 19: Von Blut und Ehre * Roman: "Von Blut und Ehre". (von Chris Metzen) 20: Warcraft III: The Reign of Chaos * "Warcraft III - Reign of Chaos" - Nach dem Besuch eines mysteriösen Propheten beschließt der junge Kriegshäuptling Thrall mit seiner Horde nach Kalimdor überzusetzen. Auf dem Weg nach Kalimdor erleidet er Schiffbruch und landet auf einer von Dschungeltrollen bewohnten Insel. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, der Meerhexe und deren Gefolgschaft, den Murlocs, zu entkommen. thumb|[[Die Geißel von Lordaeron (TCG RoF 194)]] * "Die Geißel von Lordaeron" - Der Prophet stattet auch den Kirin Tor, den Magiern Dalarans, und König Terenas von Lordaeron einen Besuch ab. Die Menschen ignorieren jedoch seine Prophezeiungen. Schließlich breitet sich eine große Seuche über ihr Land aus. :* Uther Lichtbringer (Paladin der Silbernen Hand), Jaina Prachtmeer (Schülerin des Führers der Kirin Tor, Antonidas) und König Terenas eigener Sohn, Arthas, werden beauftragt die Ursachen der Seuche zu erforschen, welche sie in der sogenannten Geißel, geführt vom Lichkönig Ner'zhul, entdecken. Ner'zhul wurde durch dämonische Kräfte wiederbelebt. Gemeinsam töten sie Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad, der die Seuche verbreitet hat. :* Arthas beschließt, die gesamte Stadt Stratholme zu eliminieren, um sie zu reinigen und so zu verhindern, dass seine Bewohner untote Diener der Geißel werden. Anschließend folgt er dem Dämon Mal'Ganis nach Nordend, um dort ihn und die Geißel zu stoppen. Doch Arthas wird durch das verfluchte Schwert Frostgram korrumpiert. Er kehrt nach Lordaeron zurück, tötet seinen Vater, den König, und erklärt das Reich als Land der Geißel. thumb|[[Sonnenbrunnen - Der Fall von Quel’Thalas|Path of the Damned (TCG RoF 193)]] * "Sonnenbrunnen - Der Fall von Quel’Thalas" - Arthas, nun selbst ein Untoter, lässt Kel'thuzad durch die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens Quel'Thalas' wiederauferstehen. * "Archimondes Rückkehr und die Flucht nach Kalimdor" - Als Lich beschwört Kel'thuzad Archimonde sowie die Brennende Legion. Archimonde öffnet das Dunkle Portal erneut und ermöglicht somit die Mächte des Bösen Azeroth zu überrennen, so wie sie es Jahre zuvor getan haben. :* Die überlebenden Menschen unter der Führung von Jaina Prachtmeer folgen der Anweisung des Propheten und fliehen nach Kalimdor. Die Nachtelfen Kalimdors spüren, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, die alten Druiden aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwecken, um erneut gegen die Brennende Legion zu kämpfen. Illidan wird von Tyrande Wisperwind aus seinem Exil befreit. :* Illidan besiegt einen Großteil der vereinten Kräfte von Dämonen und Untoten, angeführt von Tichondrius. Nachwievor von Macht besessen verfällt er jedoch der Magie des Schädel des Gul'dan und verwandelt sich selbst in einen Dämonen. Erneut wird er von Malfurion Sturmgrimm aus Kalimdor verbannt. Zuvor jedoch tritt Kil'jaeden, Offizier der Brennenden Legion, mit ihm in Kontakt und bietet ihm unermessliche Macht für seine Dienste, wenn er den Lichkönig vernichtet. Illidan nimmt das Angebot an. thumb|Die [[Schlacht am Berg Hyjal.]] * "Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal" - Die Orcs verbünden sich mit den Taurenstämmen und erfüllen den letzten Teil der Prophezeiung. :* Gemeinsam betreten sie eine alte Höhle und treffen dort auf die Menschen. Schließlich finden sie den Propheten, der nun seine wahre Identität enthüllt: Medivh, der letzte Wächter, gekommen, um die Welt von Azeroth zu retten. Er bringt Orcs, Menschen und Nachtelfen dazu, ihre Kräfte zu bündeln. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie am Weltenbaum als die Nachtelfen all ihre naturgegebenen Kräfte entfesseln und den Dämonengeneral Archimonde und die Brennende Legion besiegen. 21: Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Der Aufstieg des Verräters Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der Aufstieg des Verräters (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Der aufstrebende Verräter :* Behüterin Maiev Schattensang begibt sich auf die Suche nach Illidan Sturmgrimm, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. :* Illidan Sturmgrimm bringt die Naga aus den Tiefen des Meeres an die Küsten Azeroths. Die Naga waren einst Hochgeborene, welche nach der Explosion des Brunnens der Ewigkeit einen Pakt mit den Alten Göttern eingingen. :* Illidan und seine Krieger der Naga erobern das Auge des Sargeras, ein altes Artefakt mit immenser Macht. Mit ihm greift er den Frostthron an, scheitert jedoch knapp an seiner Aufgabe durch das Eingreifen Malfurions. * Der Frostthron ist zerbrochen und so schwinden die Kräfte des Lichkönigs. Arthas verlässt Lordaeron und reist nach Nordend. Einer Gruppe der Untoten gelingt es, sich aus der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs zu befreien. Sie nennen sich die Verlassenen. * Aufstand der Blutelfen - Mit Hilfe der Blutelfen, überlebende Hochelfen aus Quel'Thalas, und den Naga beginnt Illidan eine Invasion Draenors und übernimmt dieses schließlich, nachdem es ihm gelingt, Grubenlord Magtheridon zu besiegen. Illidan wird neuer Herrscher über die Scherbenwelt. Kil'jaeden, unzufrieden mit dem Scheitern Illidans in dem Vorhaben den Lichkönig zu besiegen, gibt Illidan eine weitere Chance, seinen Auftrag zu vollführen. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der Aufstand der Blutelfen (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Aufstieg der Blutelfen thumb|250px|[[Der Triumph des Lichkönigs (von Jian Guo)]] * Bürgerkrieg in den Pestländern - Die Verlassenen, angeführt von Sylvanas Windläufer, belagern die Ruinen von Lordaeron. Die Stadt fällt und Sylvanas ernennt sie zur neuen Hauptstadt der Verlassenen. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Bürgerkrieg in den Pestländern (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Bürgerkrieg in den Pestländern * Der Triumph des Lichkönigs - Arthas, auf dem Weg zum Frostthron, trifft auf Kryptalord Anub'arak und gemeinsam versuchen sie die Eiskrone vor den Naga und den Blutelfen zu erreichen. Arthas besiegt Illidan in einem Zweikampf um den Thron. Schließlich zerschmettert er den Frostthron und sein Geist vereinigt sich mit dem des Lichkönigs. Vereint regieren sie fortan über die Geißel. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Der Triumph des Lichkönigs (derzeit nicht erreichbar)Wowhead: Der Triumph des Lichkönigs 23: The Sunwell Trilogy * Manga: The Sunwell Trilogy: (Richard A. Knaak & Jae-Hwan Kim). Teil 1: "Drachenjagd", Teil 2: "Eisige Schatten" und Teil 3: "Geisterland". 24: Teufelskreis * Roman: "World of Warcraft 01: Teufelskreis" (von Keith R. A. DeCandido). * Alter Hass – Die Kolonialisierung von Kalimdor Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Alter Hass – Die Kolonialisierung von Kalimdor (derzeit nicht erreichbar)http://de.wowhead.com/object=175763 Wowhead: Alter Hass - Die Kolonialisierung von Kalimdor] 25: World of Warcaft * Nach der Invasion ist das Bündnis zwischen Horde und Allianz auseinandergebrochen. Vorbereitungen für einen Krieg laufen. * Die Schwarzfelsspitze wird erneut zu einem Symbol des Bösen. Tief im Inneren führt Ragnaros die Mächte des Feuers. General Drakkisath besetzt derweil eine verlassene Festung in den Höhen des Berges. Auf der Spitze des Berges schmiedet der dunkle Drache Nefarian seine Pläne gegen die sterblichen Völker. * Onyxia, Schwester von Nefarian, versucht die Führer Sturmwinds zu ermorden. Doch sie scheitert und zieht sich in ihren Unterschlupf auf Kalimdor zurück. * Zahlreiche Lebewesen werden Opfer von heimtückischen Murloc-Angriffen. * Die Tore von Ahn'Qiraj öffnen sich erneut und bringen eine Armee von insektoiden Kriegern hervor. Sie werden zurückgeschlagen und mutige Helden betreten die Hallen Ahn'Qirajs um den Alten Gott C'Thun zu besiegen. * Kel'Thuzad, Arthas untergebener Offizier, startet eine neue Invasion der Geißel – dieses Mal auf ganz Azeroth. Die Nekropole von Naxxramas erhebt sich in den Himmel von Stratholme. 26: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade * Das Dunkle Portal öffnet sich. Die Brennende Legion stößt nach Azeroth vor. * Horde und Allianz beobachten einen gigantischen Stern vom Himmel fallen und in die Nähe der Küste des nördlichen Kalimdors stürzen. Als die Allianz Kundschafter entsendet, treffen sie auf die Draenei, die mit ihrem Schiff, der Exodar, abgestürzt sind. Die Draenei, angeführt von Prophet Velen, treten der Allianz bei. * Die Blutelfen in Quel'Thalas suchen händeringend nach Hilfe um zu Prinz Kael'thas in der Scherbenwelt zu stoßen. Doch durch ihre einstige Abkehr zu der Allianz ersuchen sie nicht um einen erneuten Beitritt. Stattdessen tritt Sylvanas Windläufer, Führerin der Verlassenen, auf den Plan und hilft ihrem ehemaligen Volk. Sie überzeugt die anderen Mitglieder der Horde unter großen Protesten der Trollstämme vom Beitritt der Blutelfen in die Horde. * Sowohl Allianz als auch Horde schicken Armeen hinter das Dunkle Portal, um dort nach dem Ursprung der erneuten Öffnung zu forschen. * Akama und Maiev Schattensang besiegen Illidan im Schwarzen Tempel. * Unter Führung der Naaru verbünden sich Die Aldor und die Seher zur Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne, um der Brennenden Legion und Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer am Sonnenbrunnen die Stirn zu bieten. 27: World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * König Varian Wrynn kehrt nach Gefangenschaft nach Sturmwind zurück. * Arthas verbreitet eine neue Seuche, die sich vorallem in Sturmwind und Orgrimmar rasch ausbreitet und zahlreiche Streiter der Horde und der Allianz in Zombies verwandelt. Es vergehen Tage, bis die Argentumdämmerung ein Heilmittel findet; Tage, die zahllose Opfer fordern. * Horde und Allianz entsenden ihre Streitkräfte nach Nordend, um dem Lichkönig entgegen zu treten. * Die Geißel überfällt die Scharlachrote Enklave und dezimiert die Kräfte des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Hochgeneral Abbendis flüchtet schließlich mit einer auserwählten Gruppe nach Nordend, um dort als Scharlachroter Ansturm Fuß zu fassen. * Darion Mograine wendet sich gegen Arthas und formiert die Festung Acherus zum Stützpunkt der Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge. * Tirion Fordring vereinigt die Silberne Hand und die Argentumdämmerung zu dem Argentumkreuzzug und schließt ein Bündnis mit Darion Mograines Rittern der Schwarzen Klinge. * Der Wyrmruhpakt, die Kirin Tor und ihre Verbündeten bezwingen im Nexus-Krieg den Blauen Drachenschwarm. * Der wiedererweckte Alte Gott Yogg-Saron wird in Ulduar besiegt. * Im Kampf um die Eiskronenzitadelle wird der Lichkönig Arthas getötet. Bolvar Fordragon nimmt seinen Platz ein. 28: World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * Als die siegreichen Nordend-Expeditionen nach Hause zurückkehren, wird ganz Azeroth immer wieder von Elementarkräften erschüttert. Diese Vorfälle kündigen die Wiederkehr des wahnsinnigen Drachenaspekts Todesschwinge der Zerstörer an, der aus seinem Hort in den Tiefen der Elementarebene hervorstößt und Azeroth in Trümmer legt. Da die Elementarreiche nun geöffnet sind, läuten chaotische Elementargeister und ihre tyrannischen Lords gemeinsam mit dem Zerstörer und der nihilistischen Sekte „Schattenhammer“ die Stunde des Zwielichts ein: das Ende allen Lebens auf Azeroth.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * Verlassene zerstören den Graumähnenwall und legen Gilneas in Schutt und Asche. Gilneas schließt sich wieder der Allianz an. * Kezan wird zerstört. Die Goblins schließen sich der Horde an. * Vanessa van Cleef wiederbelebt die Defias-Bruderschaft. * Der Schattenhammerkult verbündet sich mit Ragnaros, um Nordrassil niederzubrennen. * Die Gurubashi- und die Amani-Trolle verbünden sich unter dem Banner der Zandalari. * In den Feuerlanden wird Ragnaros ein für alle Mal besiegt. Auch der Führer der Druiden der Flamme Fandral Hirschhaupt stirbt. * Mit Hilfe der Drachenseele besiegt Thrall am Mahlstrom gemeinsam mit den Drachenaspekten Todesschwinge. 30: World of Warcraft: Mists of PandariaWorld of Warcraft: Ultimate Visual Guide, DK Publishing, Inc., ISBN 9781465414441 * Nachdem Todesschwinges Schreckensherrschaft beendet wurde, ergreift Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei die Gelegenheit, den Einflussbereich der Horde in Kalimdor auszuweiten. Sein Angriff löscht die Menschenstadt Theramore vollständig aus, wodurch weltweit der Konflikt zwischen den Fraktionen erneut eskaliert.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * Nach einer verlustreichen Seeschlacht werden Truppen der Allianz und der Horde auf der nebelumhüllten Insel Pandaria an Land gespült, die entgegen aller modernen Seekarten auf offener See aufgetaucht war. Während die beiden verfeindeten Fraktionen Brückenköpfe auf dem ressourcenreichen Kontinent errichteten, trafen sie die edlen Pandaren, eines der bemerkenswertesten dortigen Völker. Dieses uralte Volk willigte ein, mit Allianz und Horde zusammenzuarbeiten, um dem Sha Einhalt zu gebieten, einer flüchtigen, dunklen Macht, die durch den blutigen Konflikt aus den Tiefen Pandarias hervorgerufen wurde.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * Während die Armeen der Horde und der Allianz an den Küsten des Kontinents aufeinanderprallten, sendete Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei Elitetruppen aus, um die Götterglocke zu finden – ein uraltes Moguartefakt, das in der Lage ist, seine Soldaten mit unbeschreiblicher Macht zu erfüllen. Garroshs waghalsige und skrupellose Taten zogen schreckliche Konsequenzen für die Horde nach sich, darunter der Ausbruch von Gewalt gegenüber den Dunkelspeertrollen und die Verbannung der Blutelfen aus der einst neutralen Magierstadt Dalaran. Garrosh konnte zwar von der Glocke Besitz ergreifen, doch Prinz Anduin Wrynn und die Allianz-Agenten vom SI:7 verfolgten jeden Schritt des Kriegshäuptlings. Auf den höchsten Gipfeln des Kun-Lai gelang es dem mutigen Prinzen, Garroshs Pläne zu durchkreuzen, was zur Zerstörung des sagenhaften Moguartefakts führte.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * Während der Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz in ganz Pandaria tobte, planten die verstreuten Mogu eine Rückkehr zu ihrer einstigen furchtbaren Größe. In der Hoffnung, erneut über den Kontinent herrschen zu können, belebten sie ihre historische Allianz mit den Zandalaritrollen neu, die den tyrannischen Mogukaiser Lei Shen, genannt der Donnerkönig, wiedererweckten. Die kühnen Shado-Pan eilten in den Kampf gegen ihre Feinde und stellten eine Spezialeinheit zusammen – den Shado-Pan-Vorstoß, der ursprünglich aus Pandarenkriegern bestand und später von Helden sowohl der Horde als auch der Allianz unterstützt wurde. Diese furchtlosen Kämpfer gaben alles, um den Donnerkönig zu bezwingen, versuchten jedoch auch, die Interessen ihrer Fraktionen auf Pandaria durchzusetzen. Jaina Prachtmeer führte die Offensive der Kirin Tor auf eine Mission zur Offenbarung der Machtquelle der Mogu (und wollte damit auch verhindern, dass sie der Horde in die Hände fällt). Lor'themar Theron ging mit dem Sonnenhäscheransturm auf die Suche nach mächtigen Moguwaffen, um einen gewagten Plan umzusetzen: einen Aufstand gegen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * Um die Macht auf Pandaria an sich zu reißen, legt Garrosh Höllschrei einen Teil des heiligen Tals der Ewigen Blüten frei, um ein mysteriöses Artefakt zu finden – eine Entscheidung, die die Horde in einen Konflikt mit den Shado-Pan und anderen einflussreichen Pandaren zieht. Währenddessen werden Häuptling Vol'jin und die Dunkelspeertrolle in der Hordenhauptstadt Orgrimmar zu Verrätern erklärt und von den Kor'kron, Höllschreis persönlicher Leibwache, gejagt. Vol'jins Anhänger ziehen sich nach Durotar und ins Brachland zurück, um Vorräte und Verstärkung für den Gegenschlag zu sammeln. Dabei verlassen sie sich auf die Unterstützung des ehemaligen Kriegshäuptlings Thrall und einen äußerst brüchigen Pakt mit der Allianz, die Interesse an einer Beendigung von Garroshs Herrschaft hegen.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * In Orgrimmar brannten die Feuer der Revolution. Als Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei das Herz des Alten Gottes Y’shaarj wiederbelebte, um seine Armee zu stärken, entweihte er das heilige Tal der Ewigen Blüten in Pandaria. Dieser Affront führte in Verbindung mit Garroshs zunehmend gefährlicheren Eroberungen dazu, dass Rebellen der Horde und Soldaten der Allianz die Stadtmauern von Orgrimmar angriffen – in der Hoffnung, den Tyrannen zu entthronen, bevor er eine ganze Welt verwüsten konnte. An der Seite von Thrall kämpften die Krieger der Horde und der Allianz sich ihren Weg zum Versteck des Kriegshäuptlings unter der Stadt. Die verzweifelt geführte Schlacht führte auf ihrem Höhepunkt dazu, dass Garrosh sich die Energien des Alten Gottes einverleibte, um seinen Sturz zu verhindern. Aber auch das reichte nicht aus. Auf Geheiß von König Varian Wrynn wurde dem besiegten Garrosh vor den Himmlisch Erhabenen von Pandaria der Prozess gemacht.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria 31: World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor * Garrosh Höllschrei entkam seiner gerechten Strafe dank des bronzenen Drachen Kairozdormu und fand sich über kurz oder lang in einer Alternativversion Draenors wieder, in der die Invasion Azeroths durch die ursprüngliche Horde noch nicht stattgefunden hatte.Höllschrei (Kurzgeschichte) * Auf Rache sinnend gewährte Garrosh seinem Vater, Grommash Höllschrei, die nötige Technologie, um seine ideale Armee aufzustellen – die Invasionsstreitmacht bekannt als die Eiserne Horde. Grommash gelang es sehr schnell, die Orcklans unter seinem Banner zu vereinen und ihre Anführer zu den Kriegsherren der Eisernen Horde zu machen. Unter ihnen waren der blutrünstige Kargath Messerfaust, der furchtlose Kilrogg Totauge, der verschlagene Schwarzfaust und der Schamanenälteste Ner'zhul.Chronologie von World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor * Die Eiserne Horde eroberte mehrere Schlüsselpositionen auf Draenor, unterwarf die Ogerstadt Hochfels und errichtete massive Befestigungsanlagen wie die Schwarzfelsgießerei, um die Armeen der Kriegsherren auszurüsten. Sobald Draenor unter der Kontrolle der Eisernen Horde stand, begann die Invasion Azeroths. Die Orcs durchschritten das Dunkle Portal, überrannten Burg Nethergarde und eroberten die Feste Schreckensfels. * In Reaktion auf diesen Überfall versammelte Erzmagier Khadgar die Helden der Allianz und der Horde und führte sie durch das Portal, um der Eisernen Horde auf Draenor endgültig das Handwerk zu legen. Garrosh fand sein Ende schließlich im Zweikampf mit Thrall und nach einem erschöpfenden Feldzug gelang es den Helden von Azeroth, den Großteil der Kriegsherren der Eisernen Horde zu besiegen. * Khadgars Offensive hatte die Eiserne Horde zerschlagen. Grommashs Versagen, seinen Kriegern den versprochenen Sieg zu bringen, hatte Unmut in seinen Reihen gestiftet, den der Hexenmeister Gul'dan ausnutzte, die Kontrolle über die Eiserne Horde zu übernehmen und die dämonische Brennende Legion nach Draenor zu rufen. * Gul'dan begann mit den Vorbereitungen einer Invasion Draenors durch die Brennende Legion und beschwor Archimonde. Khadgar, Yrel, Durotan sowie Grommash Höllschrei, der sich als einziger Anführer der Eisernen Horde gegen Gul'dan stellte, kämpften sich derweil durch die Höllenfeuerzitadelle. Nach einem verheerenden Kampf, der fast Draenor zerstörte, gelang es den Helden Archimonde niederzustoßen. Doch, selbst als er fiel, konnte der Dämon noch Gul'dan durch ein Portal schleudern.Fury of Hellfire 32: World of Warcraft: Legion * WoW: Legion: Gul'dan öffnet das Grabmal des Sargeras und befreit Illidan Sturmgrimm aus seinem Gefängnis. Nachdem Gul'dan unzählige Portale öffnete, strömte die brennende Legion nach Azeroth. * Als Khadgar diesen Vorfall dem König Varian Wrynn meldet, bereiten sich Allianz und Horde auf eine Stürmung zu den verheerten Inseln vor. Sowohl Allianz als auch Horde bereiten eine große Batterie an Schiffen vor. * Unter Führung von Sylvanas Windläufer bei der Horde und König Varian Wrynn bei der Allianz wird die verheerte Küste gestürmt. Die besten Kämpfer Azeroths messen sich gegen die Legion. Tirion Fordring stirbt in einem Felmeer. Am Ende mussten sich die Helden zurückziehen. Vol'Jin wurde erstochen, starb, und Varian Wrynn opferte sich um seine Männer fortzuschicken. Der König starb durch Gul'Dan höchstpersönlich. * Als die Truppen zurückkehren wurden sowohl Vol'Jin als auch Varian Wrynn ehrenhaft bestattet. Jedoch wurden die Beerdigungen von der Legion versucht zu vereiteln. Die Dämonenjäger schließen sich den Völkern an. Sylvanas wird Kriegshäuptling und Anduin Wrynn König der Allianz. * Sie Säulen der Schöpfung werden wiederentdeckt, mit denen es möglich ist, das Grabmal des Sargeras erneut zu verschließen. https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/story/timeline/chapter-30 * Rückkehr nach Karazhan: Die Brennende Legion hofft in Karazhan etwas zu finden, das den Ausgang der Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten wendet, werden jedoch von Khadgar und Abenteurern gestoppt. ** Die Helden führen mit Unterstützung der Ersten Arkanistin Thalyssra, Tyrande und Lady Liadrin einen Aufstand gegen Großmagistrix Elisande an. Allianz und der Horde erstürmen die Nachtfestung, um Gul’dan ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen. Damit gelangen sie in den Besitz des Auges von Aman'thul und haben damit die Macht das Grabmal des Sargeras für immer zu schließen. * Das Grabmal des Sargeras: Kil'jaeden der Betrüger verstärkt die Verteidigung der Legion an der Verheerten Küste und hofft, mit der Macht des Grabmals des Sargeras alles Leben auf Azeroth auszulöschen. Die Legionsrichter kämpfen sich in das Grabmal vor. Kil'jaeden bringt die Helden nach Argus, um ihnen ein für alle Mal den Garaus zu machen. Doch durch die Champions von Azeroth wird er zur Strecke gebracht. Illidan öffnet einen Riss zwischen den Welten und bringt Argus und Azeroth zusammen. Allianz und Horde holen mit vereinten Kräften zum Schlag gegen Argus aus. https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/story/timeline/chapter-32 ** Allianz und Horde erstürmen Antorus, den Brennenden Thron und besiegen Sargeras. Aber was bleibt ist sein Schwert, welches nun in Azeroth (in Silithus) steckt und unsere Weltenseele schwer verwundet. 33 (?): World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth * Aus den Wunden, die der Dunkle Titan Sargeras Azeroth zugefügt hatte, drang eine instabile Substanz namens Azerit hervor – das Blut von Azeroth selbst. https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/story/timeline/chapter-34 * Der Krieg der Dornen bricht aus, die Horde belagert Teldrassil und der uralte Weltenbaum brennt nieder. ** Als Rache für Teldrassils eröffnet die Allianz die Schlacht um Lordaeron, die Unterstadt wird zerstört. ** Die Horde befreit in der "Flucht aus Sturmwind" Prinzessin Talanji aus dem Gefängnis und reist zur Insel Zandalar. ** Jaina Prachtmeer reist im Rahmen der "Gezeiten des Krieges" in ihre Heimat, das Königreich Kul Tiras, in der Hoffnung, die legendäre Flotte für die Allianz zu gewinnen. ** In der Kriegsfront von Stromgarde ringen Allianz und Horde um die Vorherrschaft * In Uldir entpuppt sich der Blutgott G'huun als fünfter der Alten Götter. * Wogen der Rache: Die Allianz überfällt die Hauptstadt des Zandalariimperiums und tötet in der Schlacht von Dazar'alor den alten König Rastakhan. ** Tyrande Wisperwind vollzieht ein Ritual, in dem sie den Zorn von Elune herbeiruft und zur Nachtkriegerin aufsteigt. In der Kriegsfront der Dunkelküste kämpfen die Nachtelfen gegen die Verlassenen. ** Varok Saurfang entkommt aus dem Verlies von Sturmwind. * Im weiteren Verlauf der Wogen der Rache befreit Sylvanas die gefangene Lady Aschenwind aus Tol Dagor. ** Prinzessin Talanji wird neue Königin der Zandalari und besetzt den Rat von Zanchuli neu. ** Baine Bluthuf kooperiert heimlich mit Jaina Prachtmeer und wird wegen Verrats von Sylvanas gefangen genommen. ** Tief unter dem Schrein des Sturms regt sich ein lange vergessenes Übel. Im Tiegel der Stürme zeigen sich mächtige Diener von des Alten Gottes N'Zoth. Außerdem wird der Dolch Xal'atath wieder aktiv. Blizzard Entertainment: Der Tiegel der Stürme ist jetzt verfügbar (16.04.2019) Quellen Kategorie:Geschichte